An Unpleasent Engagement
by Chibes
Summary: Kagome is engaged but not of her volition as is Yusuke...how can these two people get married if they have secret lives and they can't get along. Will get funny... IYYH
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry this story hit me in Econ. and it hasn't left me alone so I decided to pen it._**

Yusuke gaped at his mother Atsuko, "What the fuck do you mean I'm engaged!"

Atsuko Uremeshi groaned, her head throbbing as she nodded, "Yeah, that's what I said you meet her tonight."

……………………………………………………………………..

Kagome blinked as her mother's words sank in. InuYasha looked at the miko waiting for the girl to explode. He wasn't disappointed when moments later, "WHAT! How could you 'kaa-chan?"

Kun-Loon Higurashi winced at the volume coming from her daughter's mouth, "We made this plans when you and your groom were both babies."

Kagome groaned but her mother stopped her from continuing, "Kagome, I had an arranged marriage your grand parents had an arranged marriage and so have their parents and so on. I've never asked much of you; just do this one thing for me."

InuYasha snorted, "What about the Shikon no Tama!"

Kun-Loon chirped happily, "You can take him along."

The two teens gaped at her, "You've got to be kidding; it's too dangerous there for an average ningen, especially one that doesn't know about that stuff."

Kun-Loon shook her head, "I'm sure you'll tell him all about it besides I have faith that InuYasha can protect both you and him; after all he is so strong and powerful."

The hanyou puffed up at the praise as he agreed to Kun-Loon's suggestion with a soft, "Keh."

Kun-Loon then tapped her chin, "I'm sure he's a very kind boy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke cursed up and down the street as he went to Keiko's place to break up with her, he may not want to be engaged but he wasn't going to be a sleaze and cheat on who ever the girl was. Kazuma Kuwabara came up to the upset spirit detective, "Yo, what are you up to Uremeshi?"

Yusuke ignored the ningen and continued along mumbling obscenities as he continued to Keiko's. Kuwabara tagged along trying to figure out what was wrong with the detective when he noticed that they were heading to Keiko's.

The detective knocked on the door and when Keiko appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shifted from one foot to another as she waited for the door to open so that she could have the 'honor' of meeting her fiancé. InuYasha sent her a look telling her to stop while Souta was standing in the back with Ji-chan and Kun Loon was the closest to the door. Kagome peered out the window her mind calculating if she could jump it when InuYasha grabbed her arm preventing her escape. Kagome turned to him a pout on her face. "Oh no, wench. You have a mate-to-be to meet, you aren't getting out of this."

Kagome pleaded, "I'll stay and hunt shards no complaining about going home and I won't subdue you for a month…"

Kun-Loon stopped her, "Kagome."

The miko shut-up and sighed. Souta laughed, "Kagome-nee-chan why don't you try and find a loop-hole in the contract."

Jii-chan smacked the boy, "Shush."

Kagome and InuYasha felt three powerful youki head their way. Kagome strengthened her shields while InuYasha crouched into a defensive position. Kun-Loon turned her eyes landing on a group of four males and gave them a brief smile when the door opened and she squealed, "Atsuko, it's been too long."

Atsuko laughed and hugged Kun-Loon then glared at one of the four, "Yusuke, you should already be dressed and not in your uniform."

Yusuke scoffed and glared at Kagome, "So this is the wench."

The miko turned to her grandpa, "Jii-chan why don't you make sure 'my fiancé' isn't possessed by a youkai."

Jii-chan pulled out ofundas and began to pelt the startled detective with ofundas while Kagome snickered with InuYasha who was relieved to not be on the receiving end for once. The short youkai walked in while the only ningen from the group tried to get Jii-chan to clam down, "Hey Yusuke's not a bad youkai, sir."

Jii-chan's eyes widened while Souta gaped at the tall red-head. "Are you a youkai too? InuYasha's a hanyou are you one, he's cool and so awesome and he has a sword that can get really big and he can fight and he saved me and Kagome from a Noh mask that set our shrine on fire and sent Jii-chan to the hospital. The mask took the fire truck and crashed the ladder into the house."

Kagome covered his mouth, "Souta's a bit hyper he's seen one too many monster films and you, sir, are not helping by promoting the idea that youkai exist nowadays, it's bad enough my grandfather believes that he can purify youkai."

She sent Souta a glare to shut his mouth before letting it go, she then grabbed InuYasha's arm and they entered the apartment. She leaned close, "What do you think InuYasha?"

InuYasha crossed his arms, "They're all strong but I can take them."

Kagome bit her lip nervously if InuYasha admitted they were strong she wasn't sure if they could beat them, 'But they have a ningen with them who obviously knows them they can't be all bad.'

She sighed and explained her thoughts. InuYasha sighed, "Your being so damn kind-hearted is going to get you in trouble one day."

Kagome smiled, "You'll protect me."

InuYasha hid a smile and Kun-Loon motioned for them to sit. "Come I haven't seen Yusuke and Kagome in the same room since they were two were babies. Remember Atsuko?"

Atsuko nodded her hand reaching for the can of beer, "Yeah, they were so cute. So lets look at the contract."

Kun-Loon smiled, "Atsuko are you planning on getting drunk? You have a child to take care off you can't get drunk when ever you want."

The woman snorted, "When have you turned into such a prude."

Kagome choked leaving Yusuke to snatch the drink, "Don't think about it. Lets get this over with. Thanks to you I had to break up with Keiko."

Kagome winced, "Gomen, I don't like this any more then you do."

The toushin snorted, "Whatever, lets just get this over with so I can get out of here, I'm busy tonight."

The miko stiffened her teeth clenching tightly as she tried to calm down before she hurt him. "So can the wench speak? Or is she too dumb?"

Kagome stood up and swung her fist knocking the boy down. Kun-Loon gasped, "Kagome! What are you doing?"

InuYasha laughed, "I'm impressed what happened to the girl who accepted everything."

"She doesn't like being called dumb or stupid."

Souta gaped, "You just hit 'The Great Yusuke Uremeshi.'"

She blinked, "So he is some sort of celebrity?"

"Only the greatest punk out there they say he can beat up a hundred people without breaking a sweat. So is he going with you?"

Kagome and Yusuke made to protest when both mothers agreed that they should spend time together.

'Great, I get to deal with a punk.'

'Great I get to deal with a prissy bitch.'

Kurama smiled, the two tempers were going to make an interesting pair. Hiei snorted trying to peer into the miko's mind and getting nothing. Kuwabara was busy laughing at the fact that Yusuke got knocked down by the petite women.

**So what do you think…I know I'm not working on my other stories I shouldn't even work on this story because I have to work on two papers due tomorrow so ja ne, don't expect updates…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagome and Yusuke made to protest when both mothers agreed that they should spend time together._

'_Great, I get to deal with a punk.'_

'_Great I get to deal with a prissy bitch.'_

_Kurama smiled, the two tempers were going to make an interesting pair. Hiei snorted trying to peer into the miko's mind and getting nothing. Kuwabara was busy laughing that Yusuke got knocked down by the petite women._

Kagome sat back down ignoring the laughing hanyou beside her. The group heard a beeping sound come from four places at once. Yusuke cursed and stood up, him and his friends leaving Kagome and InuYasha sitting there when Kagome sensed a shard. She stood up, "Um, kaa-san InuYasha and I need to work on our History project so we need to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you Uremeshi-san."

Kagome then leaned and whispered into Souta's ear to help her find a way out of the contract and that she was going after a demon. Souta nodded he didn't like how Yusuke treated Kagome. They left before Kun-Loon could say anything to the contrary. Atsuko sighed, "That's something I'm used to. Yusuke disappears all the time since after his coma."

Kun-Loon nodded sadly, "I guess our children have their own lives now."

Atsuko nodded and stood heading into the kitchen, "I grabbing some beers. Join me Kun-Loon."

Jii-chan stood, "Daughter, enjoy spending time with your friend Souta and I will go home and wait for Kagome."

Souta nodded and ran out with his grandfather following.

InuYasha grumbled, "What the hell was that about Kagome? I don't go that skool thing with you."

Kagome twitched, "I sensed a shard I'm not about to say that in front of someone I don't know."

InuYasha immediately reached for his sword and grabbed Kagome tossing her onto his back and heading for the shrine for Kagome's arrows. As soon as Kagome grabbed them they headed for Tama Hills where Kagome sensed the shard.

When they got there the youkai possessing the Kakera was already engaged in battle. Kagome caught a flash of blue then a familiar voice shot, "Why the fuck won't it die, already!"

Kagome called out to InuYasha, "It's in…it's in his genitalia."

InuYasha turned to the miko who was blushing, "No matter we just cut them off."

InuYasha tossed the miko towards the ground, she quickly getting into position and firing an arrow purifying the oni's arm and a chunk of the side. InuYasha got behind the oni and to the awe of those watching split the oni in half, "Hurry up and grab it before he puts himself together again."

Kagome edged towards the oni stunning them when they caught the identity of the archer. She went over to the oni and paled when she reached for the shard and his testicles pulsed. InuYasha grumbled and stepped forward to slit the testicles open allowing the shard to pop free and the miko grabbing it and purifying it with one touch. As soon as the shard was free the oni became dust and was blown away. InuYasha grabbed the miko and placed her on his back before the two fled without saying a word to the tantei. Hiei was the first to go after him but was deflected using a barrier courtesy of Kagome.

Yusuke was still stunned when Kurama commented, "I thought their kind died off centuries ago."

Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Okay you're going have to explain this shit to the rest of us, Kurama."

Kurama nodded, "Perhaps it would be better if we could discuss this with your lovely fiancée."

Yusuke scowled, "Don't call her that, she means nothing to me, just a prissy bitch I have to put up for while."

Kurama smiled, "Hopefully, you will not regret your words.'

Kuwabara pulled out his inter-dimensional sword to cut through the barrier, "Jigen Tou!"

The sword managed to cut through the barrier dissipating it allowing for the group to follow the two. Hiei was the first to catch up and using the blunt side of his sword striking the two down. Kagome landed hard her ankle twisting under the impact. InuYasha growled from his spot as he stood up and growled when he took in the scent of Kagome's tears from the pain, "Bastard."

Hiei smirked, "You didn't think you would get away, with out answering our questions, half breed."

InuYasha smirked, "The pot's calling the kettle black ne, Forbidden bastard."

The others arrived and Yusuke grabbed Kagome's arm, "You have some explaining to do."

Kagome tried to pull her arm free but he clung tight and she could feel his nails lengthened. She looked at the man holding her, gasping when she caught marks ghosting in on his face. Kuwabara noticed the panicked look on the miko's face, "Oi, Uremeshi, you're ugly mug's scary the girl."

Kagome built up her miko-ki and forced it to surround her forcing the youkai to release her. Kagome crouched into a defensive position. "HOLD IT!"

The group froze and turned to the sky which held a floating child, "Are you guys mad, Kagome-dono isn't someone you should attack she is a ally to some of the strongest youkai alive, Sesshomaru-sama, Yomi-sama, Mukuro-sama, Jijenji-sama, Shiori-sama, Shippo-sama, Kouga-sama and Ayame-sama along with hundreds of others. Besides she's the original master of the Sei Kou Ki, no one was able to match her levels since the days of Midoriko and when she defeats Naraku she surpasses those levels."

InuYasha scoffed, "Are you nuts, Kagome's a weakling, Kikyou's much stronger then her."

Kagome's eye twitched, "In-u-Ya-sha…Osuwari."

InuYasha face planted into the ground, "Damn it, Kagome, I thought you were going to stop that."

Kagome snorted softly, "Yeah and you promised to stop comparing me to her."

Koenma turned to his group, "How did you guys meet?"

Kagome turned away when InuYasha scoffed, "Kagome and the hanyou are supposed to mate."

Yusuke snorted, "I ain't mating her."

Kagome nodded, "That's the first thing we both agreed on."

Koenma sighed, "With both of your schedules it will be difficult to get to know one another so as of today, Yusuke you're joining up with Kagome on her quest. Kagome-dono when you return I ask that you join the Reikai tantei and keep earth safe. You don't have to answer now."

InuYasha smirked, "Well you can tell your ofukuro that he's coming."

Kagome slatted him a look, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

InuYasha nodded, "You made fun of me during the whole Jakotsu thing I enjoy this now."

Kagome smiled, "Well you are a man-killer; to have him fall heads over heals for you, you sly dog you."

InuYasha grumbled and turned his head to the side, "He wasn't right."

Kagome smiled and teased that it was the ears that made everyone fall for him. He grumbled as she gently tugged the ears. She laughed letting her hands drop to the side. Yusuke froze when he heard her laugh. She bowed slightly to the baby and turned to the others, "We will be leaving in…"turning to InuYasha who stated two days, "Two days so Yusuke, we will be leaving around ten in the morning, InuYasha has a conniption if I delay."

She looked at the others in the group, "Well we have never truly been introduced, this is InuYasha and I'm Kagome, and you are?"

Kuwabara was the first to introduce himself, followed by Shuichi who then introduced Hiei. Kagome bowed slightly and InuYasha and she walked off together. Koenma turned to Yusuke dead serious, "Yusuke, I need you to keep an eye on her, make sure she listens to her instincts. She isn't too bad."

Yusuke snorted, "Why the hell should I care?"

Koenma sniffed, "If she's not careful she will end up dead for not listening to them, you don't have to like her, just make sure she stays alive. I know you wouldn't want that on your conscious."

Yusuke stuck his hands into his pocket and walked off to his apartment. Kun-Loon looked up from her second beer while Atsuko was on her seventh, "Ah, Yusuke-kun, I see you've returned. Did you happen to see Kagome?"

Yusuke nodded, she continued, "Did she talk to you?"

Yusuke snorted a gruff, "Yes."

Atsuko had passed out at this point, "I hope you do go along with her, she isn't a bad girl and don't worry InuYasha will protect you and make sure nothing bad happens to you guys."

Yusuke turned to her, "So Kagome tell ya what she does?"

Kun-Loon nodded, "Of course, goodness Souta was so scared when that demon went and grabbed her and she disappeared for three days. She has a lot to handle and if she has someone other then her family from this time to talk to. She can't relate to people that much because she's grown up so much faster then her friends from this time."

Yusuke nodded and he headed towards his room when Kun-Loon spoke again, "I know you are upset that this was sprung on you but she is in the same boat."

Yusuke just walked into his room when he noticed that Keiko had left a message, "Yusuke, please talk to me. I'm sorry for being so upset, it's just…I'm sorry. Its just we had plans and a future and this happens."

Yusuke sighed and grabbed his phone to call her up. Keiko picked up and they discussed what was going on, "I promise I'll try to get out of it. Kagome is helping me get out of it."

Keiko clutched the phone, "The girl's name is Kagome?"

Yusuke nodded not aware of the hole he was getting in, "Yeah Kagome Higurashi, have you heard of her?"

Keiko growled softly, "Yeah, I've heard of her."

Yusuke waited to hear more she sighed, tears slipping past her cheeks as she continued, "She was the asocial girl Yuka and the others told me about. Almost failed high school; has a violent, two-timing, over-possessive boyfriend and she is sick often, but they believe that she's really running off to be with the man, InuYasha. I guess you knew that right?"

"I met InuYasha he came to the dinner today, they don't have a relationship they're like Kurama and Hiei or Kuwabara and me. You know partners, I wasn't aware you were one to gossip Keiko. But I need to go I start a new mission in two days."

Keiko sighed again, "Does she know about your other life?"

Yusuke sorted, "She found out tonight because apparently we both escaped the dinner and I was fighting a demon when she came into view and my new mission is to protect the wench. Stupid bitch hits harder then you."

Keiko twitched, "I need to go, its past curfew, shall we go out tomorrow?"

Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess so; you do realize that we can only hang out as friends until this whole thing is settled. I don't want people to speak badly of you."

Keiko smiled and thanked him before hanging up the phone and going to bed.

_**I'm anal alright, I have to make sure that my details are right and I noticed I used the wrong form of the word for fiancé so I changed it updates the beginning of next week…ja ne**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yusuke sorted, "She found out tonight because apparently we both escaped the dinner and I was fighting a demon when she came into view and my new mission is to protect the wench. Stupid bitch hits harder then you."_

_Keiko twitched, "I need to go, its past curfew, shall we go out tomorrow?"_

_Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess so; you do realize that we can only hang out as friends until this whole thing is settled. I don't want people to speak badly of you."_

_Keiko smiled and thanked him before hanging up the phone and going to bed._

InuYasha snickered at the miko leaving the girl to quirk an eyebrow, "You in a good mood, InuYasha."

He snorted, "I think me and your fiancé are going to get along just find."

Kagome teased right back, "Just don't steal him away from me with those cute ears of yours."

Souta watched the two from Kagome's window shaking his head slightly as he watched the two interact. He retreated to his room and fell asleep a copy of the contract sitting on his desk.

The two went inside the house and agreed to watch television because they weren't tired yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up getting the kinks out of her neck from sleeping on the couch. She turned to spot InuYasha already eating his breakfast. He looked at her, "Must you sleep so much?"

She growled softly and lay back onto the couch, "Sorry for waking up with the sun rise."

She rolled of the couch landing with a plop onto the ground before standing up. InuYasha watched her head to the kitchen, grab a bowl of cereal, and sit beside him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke yawned and turned to his phone which was ringing, "'lo?"

Keiko smiled at the greeting, "Its noon, Yusuke, I thought we could go to the matinee and catch that film you wanted to see."

Yusuke nodded and agreed to meet her there before hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha had come out of the grocery store when they saw a bulletin for a new action film that was coming out that day in theaters. Kagome turned to InuYasha a pout on her face, "Can we see the movie, pweese InuYasha?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, having been to the theater more then once in the past four years the two had known one another, but agreed and watched the girl skip to the box office and buy two tickets to the matinee. InuYasha sniffed slightly having caught the scent of the hanyou Yusuke with a ningen female coming from behind them. Keiko noticed Yusuke's attention was on a striking pair in front of them, a woman with sapphire eyes who was accompanied by a man with long dark hair and purple eyes. She shifted she couldn't help but feel plain when she took a look at Yusuke who was marching over towards them She followed him upset that he was ignoring her when Yusuke grabbed the miko's arm, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome winced he managed to grab the exact same spot he did last night, "Itai, Let me go, Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked when he was slapped by Keiko, "The fuck? What'd ya do that for Keiko?"

Keiko shuddered slightly her face bent down, "We were supposed to have had some quality time just the two of us and here you are accosting this woman."

Yusuke snorted slightly, "She ain't no woman, Keiko…this is the bitch I told you about: Kagome."

His face jerked to the side for a second time, "Don't you dare call me that; I am not a bitch, you jerk. I tried to get along with you until we get out of this situation but that's it. You can take your assignment and shove it where the sun don't shine"

She wrenched her arm free and she marched inside. InuYasha watched her go and sighed, "At least she's not mad at me for once. Give her a few hours; she'll apologize once she's cooled down. I must say going out with another woman behind your fiancée's back, that's a low only a ningen can accomplish, you're a disgrace to your twin blood."

He left after that to join the miko, leaving the toushin to sputter indigently, unable to do anything in the crowded lobby; as the inu and Kagome bought snacks and sodas. Keiko placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "Let's ignore them and enjoy the film."

Yusuke nodded and draped an arm around the girl as they bought their tickets and snacks and coincidently enter the same screening room as Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome sighed as the credits went up, "I'm disappointed, it was a glorified chick flick; they showed all of the action in the trailer."

InuYasha jerked awake, "Huh?"

Kagome just laughed, "Sorry about the movie, I thought it would have been better then it turned out."

Kagome heard snoring in the back and her gaze travels back to see Yusuke sleeping without a care in the world while Keiko was trying to wake him. The time traveling pair walked past the two, Yusuke waking when he caught InuYasha's scent and the two glared at each other. Kagome sighed softly and turned to Keiko hoping to become friends with the brunette; the girl in question but the cold look the girl gave the miko quickly put a damper on that idea. "Keiko-chan!"

The group looked at a trio of women rushing towards the brunette, "The movie was great wasn't it?"

Kagome recognized them noticing that two out of the three were pregnant. The brunette greeted the three cheerfully and introduced them to Yusuke. As the three caught sight of Kagome all the girls stiffened. Aymui was the first to break the silence her hand resting on her belly, "Kagome-chan, you are looking well."

Kagome smiled, "You too, Ayumi-chan, you're glowing. How do you guys know Keiko-san?"

She explained about all four attend the same history class in the University of Tokyo. Kagome nodded and turned her smile to Eri and Yuka the smile fading when she caught their glares, "Higurashi, Keiko-chan, I'm afraid we have to go, our men are waiting for us. Keiko-chan, call us."

Kagome sighed and lowered her head saying to InuYasha that she was heading home. InuYasha let out a small whine when he sensed her distress; he hated seeing his half-sister upset in any way. Yusuke shook his head slightly; he never knew how it felt to lose your friends because of duty, he himself made the majority of his friends because of it. InuYasha gave one final half-hearted growl before following the miko. Keiko turned to Yusuke who had already grabbed his stuff and led him outside into the sunlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome retrieved her groceries from the manager of the theater and was well on her way home when InuYasha caught up, annoyed at being ignored. He retrieved the bags from Kagome and with the other hand placed the miko on his back, before jogging the rest of the way to the shrine. InuYasha, once inside the residence set the girl down on the couch and stood over her, waiting for an explanation on what happened, the last time he had seen those girls they were dragging Kagome around at the cultural festival back when the Shitake demons were running around the school. Kagome looked down at her hands, "Don't worry about it InuYasha. Let's just get ready for tomorrow; promise me this time you will try to get along with Sesshomaru, it hurts me to see you two still fighting after all this time."

InuYasha grumbled his ears pressed against his head, "Stupid asshole starts it. Why the hell did he adopt you?"

Kagome looked at him, "It's my magnetic personality…"

InuYasha laughed, "You annoyed him and in the lapse of his sanity he adopted you."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better but I don't think anyone who willing travels with Jaken is exactly all there…don't tell him I said that."

InuYasha laughed again, "You just don't want him mad at you."

The front door opened and Kun-Loon walked in, "Oh your back early; how was the movie."

Kagome wrinkled her nose and then InuYasha figured it out, "You planned on going to the movie-thing!"

She laughed nervously, "I knew you would never agree unless it looked unplanned…come on you got free food and a decent nap by the looks of thing."

He glared at her before snorting, "No complaining when we are on the trail after the shards."

Kun-Loon shook her head before taking the bags and sorting them in the separate fridge she bought for Kagome and her group. The miko pinky swore that she would not complain within reason adding, "We are human and cannot go on routine marches, we need to eat and sleep and I promise not to whine to go home for ninety days or if we run out of supplies which ever comes first."

He nodded, "If we get a lead I don't care about the time limit we are going on."

Kagome shrugged, "Fair I doubt it will be much longer, all the shards except for the one have been found and reside with Kouga, myself, Kohaku, and Naraku."

InuYasha turned to face her, "You found the last one?"

She nodded, "I know where it is but the problem is how to get to it."

He tapped his bare foot against the floor, "Well, where is it wench?"

Kagome grunted, "We have to work with Sesshomaru, that's a reason why he's going to be waiting for us near the well."

He growled under his breath, "Stupid bastard having to show up and try to take charge." Out loud he continued, "I'm the alpha and he better not try to take over my pack."

Completely used to his rages of possessiveness she nodded, "I'm sure he's not interested in joining up with us, he merely promised to take us to the land between the living and dead, the shard is there that's why I can sense it faintly when I'm near both of you, you because of the black pearl and him because of the fang your father gave him. Both hold ties to the beyond."

InuYasha grumbled and left to sulk in the Goshiboku. Kagome shook her head and headed upstairs to begin her work in researching the topography of Fuedal Japan and making note of the villages they've been to and those they haven't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke managed to ended the outing with Keiko when Kagome's former friends ran into them again and pulled her away apologizing to him explaining they had a project they needed to work on. He stuck his hands in his pockets and ambled towards Genkai's hoping for a respite from having to deal with the stares he was receiving and the fact mothers were crossing the road to keep their children away from him, 'If I wanted to I could kill the lot of them before they could blink'

A familiar voice filled his head, 'I'm sure Reikai wouldn't appreciate the thoughts coming from your head, Detective.'

Hiei could be seen streaking along the way to Genkai's in a black blur. Yusuke followed at a slower pace only to be joined by Kuwabara who had exited an arcade the toushin was passing by.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko turned to her friends surprised, "What project, we just finished one last week and the next one's due at the end of spring."

Yuka sighed, "Simple you told us last night when you called that he broke up with you. You deserve so much better then him."

Keiko looked at her stunned, when Eri continued her hand rubbing her swollen belly, "Simple think about it, how many times has he stood you up when you have dates how many times have you dropped your plans because he returns. Think about it is he what's best for you or are you what's best for him. Besides which Houjo has been asking about you. He's a nice guy and before you answer that answer this, if you married him would he be willing to quit this dangerous job and be satisfied with just a family and domestic life like you want."

Keiko bit her lip unsure of the answer, she knew that he loved the thrills of being a detective and that it was part of his heritage but would he do it and not grow to hate her over time and then there was his now lengthened lifespan he would stay young for practically ever and she would surely age and die.

-------------------------------------

Kurama frowned as he listened to the telling of Yusuke's day, "You do understand why InuYasha was upset with you, right? It's considered on of the worst insults if you have a mate-to-be to be seen with another woman like you were. Even youkai with mates that died are usually frowned upon to take another the most notable example occurred over seven hundred years ago, the Taiyoukai of the West after the death of his mate he obtained another, a ningen hime if I recall and the night his half breed son was born he was attacked by a dragon youkai who thought to steal the lands because the Dog General had fallen from grace was presumed easy picking. The dragon was sealed but the Taiyoukai was gravely injured then humans decided to attack his laboring mate and kill both of them. But the youkai held a fable sword that could bring the dead to life and while he fought to allow his mate a chance to flee with their newborn child he was killed and his mate was killed shortly thereafter."

Yusuke snorted and crossed his arms, "It's not like I asked for this to happen, we are going to get out of it."

Youko possessed Kurama for a moment his golden eyes the only clue to the speaker, "Then you wouldn't mind after you are done if I keep her. She is a rare treasure, a miko who doesn't kill youkai on initial meeting and she knew what you were and until you opened that trap of yours she didn't have a problem…and if she's the miko I remember I will be most pleased to meet her again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko turned his golden gaze to the Taiyoukai he had become friends with over the pass fifty years, "So you're saying you adopted a ningen miko as family and your looking for a mate for her…I'm intrigued, what happened the Fluff-butt I knew who wanted as little to do with them as possible."

Sesshomaru looked at his claws reminiscing, "She wouldn't die when I used my Dokatsu on her. She is a puzzle that I cannot seem to solve."

Youko's ears perked, 'Someone who wasn't killed when Sesshomaru wanted them dead, what an enigma.'

Youko arched his eyebrow in a motion he adopted from his inu companion once he realized it made people talk, "You do realize that any youkai who would mate her would be lonely for a very long time after she died, she is after all human even though she was adopted by you she will live at most a century or so longer."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I had thought of that but she has broken the limit of holy energy; in essence, she is like the opposite spectrum of youkai, the anti-youkai if you will; from what I researched she should live as long as any youkai provided she is not killed."

Youko nodded, "Ah so that's why you adopted her, such a rarity and if she allowed her self to be willing adopted into your family she mustn't hate us all."

Sesshomaru nodded hiding the smirk that was threatening to bloom over his features; though his friend was a thief he knew that Youko cherish and jealously guard what he felt was his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A matchmaking Sesshomaru, what has the world come to, okay it made it to page seven on Word so that's good right and before you ask it WILL be a Yusgome fic, we just need drama to create funny situations…


	4. Chapter 4

_Sesshomaru nodded, "I had thought of that but she has broken the limit of holy energy; in essence, she is like the opposite spectrum of youkai, the anti-youkai if you will; from what I researched she should live as long as any youkai provided she is not killed."_

_Youko nodded, "Ah so that's why you adopted her, such a rarity and if she allowed her self to be willing adopted into your family she mustn't hate us all."_

_Sesshomaru nodded hiding the smirk that was threatening to bloom over his features; though his friend was a thief he knew that Youko would cherish and jealously guard what he felt was his._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grunted as she hefted the now refilled monstrosity known as her backpack onto her back. 9:58, two minutes before the two returned to the feudal era and her 'fiancé' was still MIA.

----------------------------------------------------

Yusuke was panting as he ran across town to make it on time, "God…damn…it…to…fucking…hell…and…back…Barrier…my…ass…fucking… baby…just…wanted…to…see…me…run." Reaching the stairs his mantra changed to, "Fucking….sadistic…baby. Fucking…stairs."

He reached the top to see Kagome and InuYasha exiting the house, "Ah, your right on time, Yusuke. Have you eaten yet?"

InuYasha snorted, "Feed him on the other side; ya know how the runt gets when you're late."

Kagome nodded, "You're right; Shippo worries and if he does he tends to take it out on others."

InuYasha grabbed the bag from Kagome and entered first. Grabbing Yusuke's hand with both of her own she led the detective towards the well, "I ask that you not hit Shippo, he's overprotective and I know he's now chewing off InuYasha's ear." 'Literally'

Yusuke grumbled while mentally noting how regardless of her fearless demeanor her hands are surprising small and fragile, "Fine, fine."

Kagome stood on the well lip and motioned for him to join her and once he did she leapt holding onto the toushin's hand tightly as they entered the time rip and landed on the other side. She withdrew her hands and began to climb the vines leaving him looking up to see her denim clad legs nimbly scale the side effortlessly. She then looked over the edge, "Do you need a ladder?"

Yusuke snorted and climbed the wall quickening his pace when he saw Kagome get pulled away.

Sesshomaru watched the girl scold Youko for touching her inappropriately; the fox merely looked amused at the fire a ningen was daring to show in the face of a demon. Yusuke hopped over the edge and watch the interaction, "Baka, what do you think you're doing? You stupid girl, that's Youko Kurama."

Kagome motioned to Youko to wait for one moment before she turned to Yusuke, "What did I ever do to you; you've been nothing but hostile to me since we met."

He snorted, "What have you done to me…shall I count the ways."

Kagome huffed and turned her back to him noticing Sesshomaru for the first time, "Hey Fluff-butt, you're prompt like always. The jerk back there is Yusuke from my time, 'kaa-chan wanted me to bring him along and apparently the perverted fox is Youko Kurama-san."

Youko laughed, "Hey, so I'm not the only one who calls you Fluff-butt, Sesshy."

Sesshomaru merely allowed his eyebrow to twitch showing his annoyance, "Kagome, the perverted fox as you called him is a companion of mine."

Kagome blinked, "Wai! You have a friend, but a demonic Miroku wasn't what I thought you would befriend."

Sesshomaru just turned and walked towards the village. "Hey! Wait, don't leave me."

The miko ran after him dragging Yusuke along to make sure the detective didn't cause trouble.

---------------------------

Kuwabara and Hiei stood in front of Koenma's desk, "So why'd Kurama get a mission on his own and I'm stuck with Shorty doing nothing."

Koenma sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It doesn't concern you but if you must know he's out doing some diplomatic work because with Kagome-dono hopefully joining the team I'll manage to gain loads of powerful allies."

Hiei nodded slightly finally understand the situation, "I know you are older then you appear; the detective's mission."

Koenma sighed as he folded his hands, "It should end well, if Yusuke listened to my advice."

The infant then dismissed the two under the pretense that he was too busy to continue the conversation. Once the two left he chuckled, "What a pair those two make who would have thought a miko and a hanyou could come together and fall in love especially two who are as pigheaded and stubborn as those two."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango ran up to meet the girl pausing before greeting her because of the unidentified male. Sesshomaru walked ahead of the group, Kagome called out to him, "Don't try and pick a fight with InuYasha."

"Are you accusing me of something so low as to provoke the half breed?"

Kagome chucked a pebble at the demon lord's head, "Don't call him that, he's your brother and he loves and respects you, deep down…he does."

He turned around and Sango took a step back, he actually seemed annoyed this time. Yusuke stepped closer to Kagome in case he needed to protect her. Kagome rolled her eyes, "I know you love him too, so why can't you two just get along, for my sake if not for anything else."

The Western Lord just turned around and continued towards the village or precisely to where Jaken was stationed. Sango shook her head, "Wow, you are the only one who could get away with hitting Sesshomaru with a rock and walk away without a scratch."

Kagome laughed, "Well it helps that he loves me."

Youko arrived from where he was watching them in the distance, "The fact he adopted you into his family helps as well."

Yusuke turned to them, "What the hell, Kagome, you're related to that guy?"

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "What just because he's a demon and I'm a miko we should hate each other?"

Sango interrupted, "Kagome-chan is not like most people in her views on demons and that is why she is special."

Kagome gasped slightly, "Sorry, Sango-chan, this is Yusuke and that is Youko Kurama-san, be careful, he's a regular Miroku."

Sango bowed slightly her grip on Hiraikotsu tightening. Turning to Kagome she smiled slyly, "You've never brought anyone from your time before."

Kagome sighed and walked towards a disturbance that she knew to be Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Yusuke jogged after her after telling Sango off that he would never be interested in a whiny little wench like Kagome. Sango shook her head, 'He's lying to himself, the fact she willing got adopted into a demon's family intrigued him'

Keeping her weapon close, to protect her rear, she left Youko to return to the village and stumbled onto a familiar scene of Kagome breaking up the fighting between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Yusuke was watching the interaction closely. "Knock it off; you two love each other we just don't have time to waste in order for you guys to heal after expressing said love."

InuYasha huffed and Sesshomaru merely arched an eyebrow but Kagome didn't waver. The silence was broken by a muffled shriek and another familiar sight of Miroku pressing a hand to his cheek looking pleased with himself and an embarrassed Sango, breathing heavily. Kagome sighed and turned to Shippo and Rin who were playing tag around the group before addressing the group, "I'm going to see if Kaede-sama could use some help."

Sango immediately volunteered to join the miko and the two women headed towards the small hut. Yusuke made to follow the only familiar face but InuYasha stopped him. "You stay here, if Kagome wanted ya to follow she'd invite ya. Right now she wants some privacy and fiancé or not, I ain't letting you spy."

Miroku leaned forward smiling, "Ah so our little bird has found a man willing to marry her but if I'm not mistaken you have some demon blood in you."

Yusuke growled his hackles rising, "So what if I have demon blood."

Miroku waved his hand placating the toushin, "Nothing, it's just an observation. Kagome's an excellent judge of character and if she finds you trustworthy then all I can say is welcome to our group."

InuYasha made to protest but Miroku and Shippo both bopped him on the head, "If Kagome had listen to your protests Sango, Shippo and myself all would not have been members of this group and you cannot say that we haven't saved your life a time or two"

InuYasha grumbled and left to sulk with a faint 'keh'. Miroku sighed, "Shippo could you go and tell Kagome-sama to retrieve our grumpy puppy if we want to head out today."

Shippo nodded and ran off, his small body zigzagging as he ran through the grasses intent on getting to the women. Once he left Sesshomaru growled, "What is your game, you dare to have another female when you are promised to my imouto. You shouldn't lie if the half breed could smell it with his inferior senses you think that I could not. If you do not intend on being with her renounce your claim."

Yusuke growled, "It's none of your fucking business."

Youko tapped a fang with his tongue, "If you haven't claimed her then she's fair game."

The detective snarled, "No you don't, I've heard of you, I may think she's annoying, bossy, and overly violent but no way am I going to let you use her then get rid of her like you've done with all those other conquests. Besides pacifier breath stuck her under my watch so go fuck yourself."

Youko merely placed his arms behind his head and ignored the toushin and turned to Sesshoumaru hoping to find information out about Kagome.

-----------------------------

Kagome stepped out and managed to gain her footing as Shippo slammed into her. "Hey, Shippo, what's wrong?"

Shippo looked up at her his wide eyes unblinking, "Miroku asked that you get InuYasha so that we can get going today."

Kagome sighed, "Why did he leave the others?"

"InuYasha's mad that they are letting your fiancé come with us. Why is he your fiancé? He is part demon shouldn't you be his mate-to-be?"

Kagome set him down and knelt down in front of him, "It's kind of complicated. Our parents planned this and he has someone else he loves."

Shippo's eyes grew sad as he recognized the familiarity of the situation but he brightened at the recollection of Youko, "Youko likes you."

Kagome sighed exasperated, "Let me go and get InuYasha, go get the others. We'll meet at Kaede's."

The miko stood up and headed towards the woods or specifically towards the Goshinboku, a spot she knew InuYasha would go to when he is troubled. "InuYasha, I know you are up there. Come on we should get going, the sooner we start the further we go in a day."

InuYasha hopped from his perch and the two headed towards the elderly miko's hut. They arrived in time to duck a blast of Yusuke's energy blast. Sesshoumaru snapped his whip towards the detective but it reflected off of a pink shield. Kagome ran in between them, "Hey, stop fighting we haven't even started on our way. I mean it if this fighting continues you guys will get a first hand ticket to the school of obedience that InuYasha subscribes to."

Youko exited the hut where he was speaking with Kaede about herbs to catch the last comment and started to laugh, "Fluff-butt, are you going to let your imouto be the dominant of your relationship."

Kagome turned to the silver kitsune, "And you. Why didn't you stop them?"

Youko suddenly appeared in front of here causing her to step back at the sudden invasion, "I knew Shessy was only testing him if he wanted 'your fiancé' dead he would be."

Yusuke made to protest but Kagome shook her head, "He's pretty strong according to what I sensed and saw and he's a lot like InuYasha, too stubborn to die."

Sesshoumaru nodded and retracted his whip, "Indeed."

**Okay I'ma stopping this story here updates probably in November… I have a new computer okay my mom's laptop but the 'K' key is sticking and having to press it so hard to work is annoying. Yusuke and Kagome will slowly grow closer but a situation may tear them apart. (That's a spoiler, don'tcha know)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kagome turned to the silver kitsune, "And you. Why didn't you stop them?"_

_Youko suddenly appeared in front of here causing her to step back at the sudden invasion, "I knew Shessy was only testing him if he wanted 'your fiancé' dead he would be."_

_Yusuke made to protest but Kagome shook her head, her finger wagging, "He's pretty strong according to what I sensed and saw and he's a lot like InuYasha, too stubborn to die."_

_Sesshoumaru retracted his whip, "Indeed."_

Yusuke felt an odd feeling in his stomach at hearing the miko defend him. She squealed outraged when the kitsune bit her finger. Youko grinned smugly at causing the miko to blush but the expression changed when she poked him and sent him a small spark of her holy energy. Sesshoumaru turned to Yusuke, his gaze critical, before he walked gracefully to Kagome. Before he could speak to her, Rin ran up and grabbed Kagome's leg in a tight hug throwing the miko off balance and pitching her to the ground, "Kagome-nee-chan, can we have some of those sticks with the cream on them!"

Kagome smiled at the girl, "Later, okay, Rin-chan?"

She nodded abet sadly, "Okay, Kagome-nee-chan."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "Rin."

The twelve year old girl strengthened up the upset expression vanishing in an instant, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome sent a silent look to her brother, "Well, let's eat an early lunch before we head out for the shard."

Miroku spoke up thoughtfully, "Kagome-sama, when did you learn to make such an impressive shield?"

Kagome smiled, "Three days ago."

Youko whistled slightly, "And it withstood Sesshoumaru's ki, I'm very impressed."

She spoke sarcasm coating her words, "I'm so glad I impressed you."

InuYasha hid a snigger and lifted the flap to Kaede's hut entering and occupying his usual spot. Kagome smiled apologetically to the elderly miko but Kaede just stood up, "I need to attend to Yahiko, he appears to have eaten a bad mushroom, stay here and enjoy thy selves."

Kaede hobbled out of the hut and the others filed in after she left. Kagome had quickly set up the little kerosene stove and had a kettle of water boiling in mere moments.

---------------------------

After a minor disagreement on whether or not to share the ramen with the newer members of their group was resolved by Kagome subduing the protester and while he was down she passed the cups around. Kagome sat down next to Rin and Shippo while both children proceeded to fill her in on what she missed during her stay in her time.

The group packed up and began along the way. Sesshoumaru led the group with Kagome walking alongside him; the two holding a relaxed conversation all the while the miko keeping an eye on the two children who were running around basking in the presence of the miko.

InuYasha followed behind Youko and Yusuke wanting to keep an eye on the both of them and Miroku and Sango followed behind him with Ah-Un and Jaken off to the side.

Once the conversation fell into a lull she turned and realized that Yusuke wasn't talking to anyone and was looking rather out of place in the group. She slowed down to walk beside the detective and tried to pull him into conversation. He merely rebuked her efforts and Kagome sighed, "You realize all I want to do is to become friends with you. After all we know that the engagement between us is but a hoax."

That got his attention, "What do you mean?"

Kagome turned to look at the sky, "I thought it was obvious. Think about it, has your mother ever at any point regulated your love life?"

He shook his head, she was too busy enjoying her social life to at anyway shape or form worry about his. Kagome hummed, "Thought so, I believe it was my mother's idea, she had no problem with my love life until she realized that things tying me to that side were becoming more and more scant. After all, I graduated high school and there was no way I could even conceive going to college. All my friends hate me with the exception of Ayumi. I hardly know my family, I think she was trying to ensure after all this happens I have a reason to return there. After all, how can I relate with people there, they seem so…"

Yusuke finished, "naïve"

Kagome nodded, "You got it. So let's call it a truce in our problems and finish this thing and then after you can go back and join the 'I hate Kagome fanclub'."

Yusuke looked at her and laughed, "There is actually one of those?"

Pouting she shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of group of that nature, if not I'm sure you could make one with Eri and Yuka."

He nodded as if contemplating it and Youko seeing how the two were getting along wrapped an arm around the miko's waist and tugged her to his body, "

"Kagome-san, I would love to hear all about you such as how did you meet, Fluffy there?"

She sighed slightly, she and Yusuke were actually getting along before Youko interrupted and she had to admit she liked that. "Well, it was a rather long and convoluted story involving his father's sword."

Youko listened to her but turned his gaze at Yusuke and smirked viciously at him above the miko's head as she continued the story oblivious to the situation happening above her head.

Yusuke's fists clenched, 'Just who the hell did that fucking kitsune think he is?!' But he breathed telling himself that he didn't care that the stupid fox was hogging Kagome's attention like a spoiled brat.

She stopped in her story telling when she was yanked from Youko's arm and she found herself at InuYasha's side, "You get into trouble far too often."

Kagome blinked, "Trouble? What do you mean?"

Miroku and Sango both having caught InuYasha move aught up to them and Miroku sighed, "Why what he means is that you, Kagome-sama, seem to have this ability to attract suitors to yourself."

She blushed slightly, "What are you talking about?"

Her gaze shot off to the side and muttered a slight curse as she sensed two jewel shards coming their way. Seconds later InuYasha began to growl and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku recognizing the familiar situation beckoned Youko and Yusuke to sit in the grass off to the side to watch the show. Miroku continued, "Well here comes one of these suitors."

Kagome flushed, "He doesn't like me like that. He only does it because he knows it annoys InuYasha."

Kouga appeared and freed her from InuYasha's grasp. "That's merely a plus, love. But how is my woman?"

Kagome detangled herself from the wolf shook her finger, "I'm not your woman Kouga-kun. But have you seen Ayame recently?"

Kouga shook his head but before he could speak Sesshoumaru quickly appeared and threw the wolf away, "Leave, ookami."

The prince stood up, and spat some blood, "What the fuck is it to you?"

Rin had gasped and when Kouga was knocked away ran into Kagome's arms frightened of the wolf and his followers. Kagome recognizing the terror called out to him, "Kouga-kun, could you please leave? You are frightening Rin."

He noticed the 12 year old clinging to the miko shaking like a leaf and nodded before he left in his stereotypical whirlwind his pack following behind him.

Kagome ran a hand through Rin's hair, "Shh, Rin it will be alright. Do you think your Sesshoumaru-sama and I will let anything hurt you?" She leaned to whisper conspiratorially, "Besides there is Sango, she's very scary when she wants to be."

Rin turned to look at the demon slayer and watched as she knocked out Miroku for groping her. Then she broke into giggles and Kagome smiled, "Told you."

Yusuke stood up, "Who the fuck was that pansy?"

The miko turned to him now used to his vocabulary, "That's my friend."

Yusuke snorted softly but he didn't comment while Youko stood up his nose wrinkling at the stench of wolf marring her pleasant scent. So knowing that woman wouldn't appreciate being tossed into a river to clean her scent decided to do the next best thing cover the wolf's stink with something else preferably his own scent. Kagome squeaked, surprised as the kitsune pulled her into his embrace seeming to cover her entire body. She sighed as she was manhandled, "Is there a sign on my head that says 'Kagome-chan umo, molest me at will?'"

InuYasha grabbed the girl free from the fox, "You stink, Kagome."

The miko sighed, "Does Kouga's scent annoy both you and Youko that much?"

She turned to the fox, "Yes I knew what you were doing. He's just a friend."

Sessoumaru sniffed, "We are going to take a break and, Miko, you will bathe and have Rin join you."

She gaped at him, "Et tu, Fluff-butt?"

Every looked puzzled at the foreign language but Yusuke paused, "Wasn't that from that play by that Queer?"

"Shakespeare."

She huffed slightly and walked to her bag her back stiff as she pulled out her bathing supplies before she smiled at Rin and turned to InuYasha, who realized that that was not the time to say anything and he simply pointed the way to the nearest body of water.

Sango mentioned that she would stay to keep an eye on the guys while the two bathed.

--------

Rin followed the miko quietly as the older girl fussed and fumed under her breath, "Is Kagome-nee-chan angry at me?"

Kagome pause and looked at the girl and kneeled down, "No, Rin-chan, I'm not angry with you. I'm just upset, but let's not let that disrupt our bath."

Rin nodded happily and took the miko's hand and pulled her the rest of the way to the water. Where Kagome lost balance on the slick rocks and fell into the cold river water

--------------

The new members of the group stiffened when they heard Kagome scream but Sango shook her head, "No, she's fine. That's her 'I just fell into cold water yell' and Houshi-sama, stay there where I can clearly see your hands."

Miroku looked at her innocently, "You wound me, my fiancée."

Sango shook her head, "I'll wound you if you dare spy on Kagome-chan and Rin-chan."

They waited fifteen minutes for the two to return and when they did Yusuke had to control himself, the miko smelt heavenly once the stench of pollution, wolf and fox didn't mask it.

Kagome stood there her arms crossed, both her and Rin's hair damp. "Happy?"

InuYasha merely snorted, "Hurry up, wench. We wasted enough time waiting for you."

Youko pushed past the hanyou and held her hand, "Don't listen to the puppy. Beauty like yours cannot be rushed."

Kagome ignored the fox holding her hands, "Gomen, InuYasha, but lets get going."

Yusuke watched the whole thing confused, from what he knew of Kagome, she hated to be called names. Why did she allow that to slide?

Miroku feeling that he would have to enlighten the toushin, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kagome doesn't strike a person as to allow someone to call her names, does she? But they are pet names, Sesshoumaru-sama calls her Miko every now and then and InuYasha uses the word wench."

_**Guys you can thank two people for this update, Alicia Blade, for her fiction inspiring me to write AND my sister I wanted to get her something for her B-day today (She's 23 now)**_


End file.
